The Building of the Mask
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Companion fiction to The Cheerleader's Mask. This explains some things, and will hint some romance. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionare who would not be getting kicked off the internet at 8:00 PM.

* * *

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List:

InnocenceofBeauty

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

* * *

Summary: This is basiclly a compainion fanfiction to my Cheerleader's Mask story. This is the whole background story, all the way from kindgarten to the story. This isn't going to be my main proirty, but it will be updated once in a while. There will be tiny prekindergarten like romances, but not too big, because they are kids, after all. The pairings are the same. Also, don't forget: this is a vital piece of the puzzle, don't blow it off. Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The Building of the Mask

* * *

Marnie was born unto a rich family, like a lot of people in her group right now. However, she was Elaine Harrison, because her mother didn't want her to know just how famous she was, and if there where any one who knew the Cromwell line, then they would be in trouble. Elaine was with her mother, waiting to meet some of her mother's old friends and their children, Isabella, Ethan and Sharpay, and Mai, better known as Susan Porter, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez. She saw Susan first, and she waved hi to the two year old.

Susan ran up to her, and said, "You must be Elaine, it's so nice to meet you!" Gabriella was next, and she came running quicker than anyone, and she said, "Hi, my name's Gabriella, you must be Elaine and Susan!" She was happy as well, and none of them paid any attetion to the fact they all had on the same lockets. Ryan and Sharpay came next, and they said, "Hi, we're twins." Ryan was wearing a hat, and Elaine liked him already, but she wasn't sure about Sharpay, she seemed different then them. She was wearing lots of pink, and everything just matched to much, she wondered who would already dress like a ten year old at two years of age.

Elaine said, "Hi, I'm Elaine Harrison, it's nice to meet you, Ryan and Sharpay." Sharpay stared at her, and she said, "Well, we're famous already! I didn't even introduce us yet." Elaine wondered what she was talking about, they told her enough about themselves to fill a book! "Yes you did, I heard you," she argued. "What are you doing, listening to our thoughts? I was thinking of how I was going to introduce us," said Sharpay. Elaine said, "It may explain a lot, like how come your so mean!" Sharpay gasped, and said, "I will not be spoken to like that!"

Elaine shrugged, and said, "Fine! Be that way! But just so ya know, your named after a dog, and you act like it too!" Sharpay burst into tears and said, "I am not named after a dog, am I?" Elaine smirked and said, "Your named after a pug called Sheir Pei, it's a French pug, and it's a bitch like you!" Sharpay just cried harder after finding out she was named after a pug, even if it is a French pug, because pugs are ugly and wrinkly, and they're mean to her!

Elaine said, "Ryan, you seem nice. I like you." Ryan just blushed, and said, "Where do you go to school?" Elaine thought, and remembered, "Oh, I'm going to Charelston Preschool, it's where we live next too." Ryan said, "We're going there too!" Gabriella and Susan said, "So are we!" Elaine said, "Well, that's weird. Oh, these are my brothers, Zac Harrison and Peter Harrison. We live in a mansion right near the coast!" She was happy about where she lived, it was a fun swimming place, and Ryan said, "No way! Those homes are at least as much as one of our grandfather's paycheck!"

"Really? Doesn't your grandfather run the Evans' Country Club in Albequerque, New Mexico? And doesn't your mother design the Evans' Fashion Line that costs as much as my whole closet? Your dad, he does something too, and I can't remember," said Elaine. Sharpay said in a snotty voice, "He works at Evans' Mansion Realstate, what does your mother do?"

Elaine simpely said, "My mother is the owner and CEO of Harrison Homes. My dad, I'm not sure where he got his money. We live like royalty, and I think he may have been a king at one point." Sharpay snorted, and said, "If so, then you would be Marnie Piper, American Debutante, but no one knows where she is." Elaine said, "I can find out!"

* * *

Cliffhanger for this one. Like I said, it's a companion fiction, so if you want to know some of it, you can look into the future. The background information is hidden, and it shows some suspense, but I'm not going to list this as a big prority. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionare who would not be getting kicked off the internet at 8:00 PM.

* * *

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List:

InnocenceofBeauty

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

AColdSky

* * *

Elaine was so determined to prove that she was Marnie, she accidently became invisible and turned everyone else invisible as well. "Where did you guys go?" Elaine was scared now, and she looked at herself, but she saw nothing! Where was her body?

Sharpay said, "What happened? Where's Ryan? Where's everybody else?" The grown-ups were gone long before Elaine turned everyone invisible, and were clueless that Elaine discoved her powers just now. Elaine looked widly around for where Sharpay was and was scared even more, because she thought they may be invisible!

Ryan calmly said, "Everyone settle down. Elaine just turned us invisible. I thought she might have powers because she was able to know who Sharpay and I were before we even introduced ourselves." Everyone calmed down, and they noticed he was right, they were all invisible to them. Ryan continued, "I guess we can see if Elaine speaks the truth about being Marnie Piper. Come on, let's find our parents!" They rushed to were the grown-ups were, and they were talking.

Elaine's mother said, "Well, it's true, Elaine's father is indeed the descdent of an old king of England." Sharpay's mother said, "Yes, and Ryan is well, just a powerful. His name is really Ethan Dalloway, so you must be Marnie Piper's mom." She nodded and said, "Mrs. Montez? What about you? Mrs. Porter, same question." They sighed and Mrs. Montez said, "Mai, well, that's Gabriella's real name, she is quite the doll in her real form. A little like Miley Cyrus." Mrs. Porter nodded, and said, "Isabella is Susan's real name. She's quite powerful." They laughed, and said, "Oh, I hope they don't find out."

The two year olds all went to the park nearby, and Elaine focused on becoming visible, and everyone else became visible as well. "Wow, that's a surprise. We all have powers," said Elaine, excited. Everyone couldn't wait to try them out, but then Elaine said, "Wait! What if we don't have all of our powers yet? That's the first time I've ever turned anything invisible!" They nodded, and said, "We'll know when the time is right."

Unfortunatly, that time was getting closer and closer. And they were clueless as to why they needed to be hidden, and then Gabriella pointed out that Susan, Elaine, and her were all wearing the same golden, heart-shaped locket. Elaine said, "It must mean something, but what? Mom said I should never open it." Gabriella said, "Mine too!" Susan exclaime, "We all shouldn't open our lockets! Maybe that's where our powers are locked. Wait, if they were locked inside our lockets, then how come Elaine used her's?" They all thought for a moment. "Maybe there's something bad inside our lockets," said Gabriella. "Don't be silly, there must be a big reason, such as if we open all our lockets, something bad might happen," said Elaine. Susan said, "That sounds right."

They all thought about this and then said, "Well, how come Sharpay doesn't have her locket if she came from a family that has powers?" Ryan said, "Because, she doesn't have powers. She's just someone who has only a brain that could be used if she tried." Sharpay nodded, and then said, "Hey! Was that an insult or was it just your way of saying that I don't have any real powers?" Ryan said, "No, it's a compliment." "Oh," said Sharpay stupidly. It was an insult.

* * *

Well, these chapters in this one are shorter because there's not much to say about it. So, read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionaire who would not be being kicked off the internet at 8:00 PM.

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List:

InnocenceofBeauty

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

AColdSky

Elaine had no idea the kind of trouble she was already in, so when she said, "Bye mom, the bus is here," she didn't listen to what her mom had to say to her, and she didn't' care. She went outside, and stepped onto the school bus, sat next to Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and Susan, and she smiled at them. Gabriella smiled back, and said, "This is going to be fun!" Elaine nodded and said, "Yeah, but I know something about the future!"

Gabriella said, "Like Raven?" Elaine nodded, and she said, "That's true! I never thought of it that way!" They laughed, and then they wondered who else they would meet and become friends with. Susan was happy, and nothing seemed to change that fact for her. She smiled at everyone and they stopped in front of Charleston Pre-K School. Elaine smiled and said, "Last one inside is a rotten egg!" She took off fast, but Gabriella made it first, Elaine second, Susan third, Ryan fourth, and Sharpay last, since she had no powers.

Elaine laughed and said, "Wow, this place is huge! Let's find our teacher!" The five set out on their way, and found where they were supposed to be, inside a large room, with lots of toys inside it. Elaine giggled and did a cartwheel and she said, "Wow, this is fun!" Gabriella looked around, and then she spotted some books and rushed to where a single girl sat reading some books. Gabriella said, "Hi, your name's Taylor, right? Wow, freaky, I knew your name before you said it!" Taylor jumped, and saw a girl she had never seen before say her name and she said, "How do you know my name! Wait, how come I know your name is Gabriella, you like reading and math, you hate phonies, and you are crazy about coloring?"

Gabriella gasped and said, "You have powers too? I thought that only Elaine, Ryan, Zac, and Susan had powers! Wow, so cool!" Taylor gasped, and said, "Powers? But I can't do anything special; I just can go into this bottle thingy." Gabriella said, "You're a genie! Oh, I wish that I had a new book!" Taylor gasp as she suddenly felt some sort of power rushing through her, and she felt something heavy on her lap, and as she looked down, she saw that she made a book for Gabriella. "Uh, well, here you go," she said, "I've always been able to grant people's wishes against my will. Is it because I'm a genie?"

Gabriella nodded. Taylor said, "But how come I never knew it until now?" Elaine came and said, "It's probably because you couldn't be able to tell that you were a genie, though I don't know why, because granting wishes is normal genie behavior." Sharpay nodded, and said, "I wish I had a rocking horse!" Sharpay's wish was granted by Taylor, and Elaine said, "Stop being mean to her, she's only doing that because she has no choice!" Sharpay looked regretful, and she said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok," said Taylor. "I'm used to it. But why would I be able to grant wishes, but not my own if I'm a genie?" Elaine said to Taylor, "Because, the curse of a genie is that the said genie can grant anyone else's wish but their own, so you could also pose a threat to us if the bad guys get to you. Say, do you want to help us, because Mommy said that there's a bad guy after us, and he wants all of us dead, but you could help!" Taylor looked scared and said, "But what could I do? If they wish one of you dead, then I'd have to give it to them, and if they wish for something that they need, I'd still have to give it to them, no matter what!"

Elaine nodded, and said, "But with you we could wish it back!" Taylor nodded and reluctantly said, "OK, I'll help. But first, you have to wish that I won't help the bad guy, so that way I can't hurt you!" Elaine nodded and said, "I wish Taylor won't grant the bad guy's wishes." Taylor's wish-granting powers for the demon were vanished, and she couldn't grant Peter's wishes either, unbeknownst to any of the two year olds in the group now.

They then noticed Kelsi, who was having fun growing flowers at a super high rate, and they decided to recruite her as well. Elaine bounced over to Kelsi, and said, "Those are some pretty flowers you've grown. Your name's Kelsi right?" Kelsi looked at her, and nodded. "Your Elaine Harrison, right? It's nice to meet you," she said. Elaine shook her hand and said, "Want to be apart of our group?" "Sure," said Kelsi.

A/N: This is the end of this chapter. This is the longest chapter of this fan fiction, and it's pretty good. It gives more information about how they all meet in pre-k.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionaire who would not be being kicked off the internet at 8:00 PM.

* * *

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List: 

InnocenceofBeauty

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

AColdSky

This chapter will explain why they go unnoticed about their supernatural powers. It will also explain a lot about how their powers work in a setting, and how they are used to show everyone up.

* * *

With the seven newly made friends, they all couldn't wait to show everyone what they could do. Elaine, just to show everyone up, especially Sharpay, turned invisible, then shot out a light ray from a barrier, and turned visible while her barrier stayed invisible, and everyone in the group clapped. The teacher wasn't paying attention because she was working on "something" or in other words, IM-ing her boyfriend, emailing her friends, and not knowing what was going on. 

There also was no one else in the classroom; it was a small class for small groups of kids, because there weren't many children who went to this school due to how expensive it is. Taylor showed her bottle, which was a pretty pink lamp that sort of looked like a kettle, and had a very pretty, sparkly purple and green flower on it, which impressed everyone. Taylor demonstrated how she went in, by letting out this gasp of pink air that was darker then her pink lamp, and it took her and the rest of the gang inside with a puff of smoke. "Cool," said Elaine looking around.

There were pretty beaded pink curtains hanging over purple silk curtains, a bed that had pink, purple, green, and blue bedding on it with a beautiful pink sheer curtain around it. There also were beautiful pink, purple, and blue couches all around the bottle, with a pink chandelier that had crystals dangling from it with faux candles lighting the entire area. Elaine looked around and said, "This place looks like a million bucks." Everyone else nodded in agreement, just in awe that she had such a pretty place.

Taylor smiled, and Kelsi was eager to show what she could do, so everyone went outside the bottle for Kelsi's magic demonstration, and she took an empty pot, and magically made a lilac seed. She planted it, a small sprout of water came from her fingertip, and she blew it a little, finally using her hands to bring forth the flower inside the pot, and all the kids clapped. Ryan wanted to show his power next, so he sent out a flame contained inside a glass, and made some stained glass with painted glass.

"Wow," said Elaine. Gabriella then put out the fire with her water abilities, and with Susan's earth, Kelsi made a flower bed with the two, and Elaine threw light to make it even more pretty. They zapped everything back up when the teacher said it was time for them to introduce themselves to each other.

They gathered into a circle, and Elaine said, "I want to go first! My name is Elaine Harrison, but I'd like it if you would call me Ella. I like singing, dancing, playing, drawing, and cheerleading practice, I dislike mushrooms, tomatoes, meanies, show-offs, know-it-alls, and people who are rude to me. My favorite color is gold." Everyone nodded, that sounded like Ella.

Gabriella said, "My name is Gabriella Montez, but I like Gabi right now, so that way you don't confuse me with Ella. I like singing, nice people, reading, writing, coloring, dancing, playing, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike show-offs, performing in front of a large audience, mushrooms, tomatoes, meanies, and know-it-alls. My favorite color is blue."

Susan said, "My name is Susan Porter, but I like being called Suzy. I like to color, play, hang out with friends, cheerleading practice, dancing, reading, and sleeping. I dislike meanies, mushrooms, tomatoes, and show-offs. My favorite color is ruby red."

Taylor said, "My name is Taylor McKessie, but you can call me Tay. I love to read, I like to color, draw, play, hang out with friends, singing, running around, and sleeping. I dislike people who are insensitive, meanies, mushrooms, tomatoes, and a wide variety of green foods, applesauce, dancing, show-offs, and a wide variety of blue foods. My favorite colors are pink, purple, and blue."

Ryan said, "My name is Ryan Evans, and I don't have a nickname. I love to act, sing, dance, play, draw, and girls who don't make fun of how I dress. I dislike when Sharpay tries to dress me, meanies, people who make fun of how I dress, a wide variety of green, white, blue and red foods, and hard to solve math problems. My favorite color is red."

Sharpay said, "My name is Sharpay Evans, and I prefer to be called Shar instead of 'The Ice Princess', even though it is a type of princess. I love to dress my brother, act, dance, sing, show-off, and draw, boss others around, and play with my toys. I dislike when people are late, don't follow my orders, are mean to me, call me the Ice Princess, a variety of green and white foods, and my brother not doing what he should. My favorite color is pink."

Kelsi said, "My name is Kelsi Neilson, though you can call me Kels. I like to write music, go to piano lessons, hang out with friends, and go to the mall, sing, draw, color, play dress up, and strawberries. I dislike being bossed around, meanies, people who steal my toys, and those who dislike what I write. My favorite color is purple."

The teacher nodded, and said, "Well, that was a good introduction, now I shall introduce myself. I am Ms. Fisher. Now, go to a spot you would like and I will pass out some notebooks in your favorite color." Everyone ran to a seat, Gabriella, Taylor, Susan, and Elaine at the reading nook, Ryan sat in a play area, and Sharpay sat in an area above everyone else. Ms. Fisher rolled her eyes, handed a red notebook to Ryan, a pink notebook to Sharpay, a mixed color notebook to Taylor, a gold color notebook to Elaine, a blue notebook to Gabriella, and a purple notebook to Kelsi.

"Now, write anything you want in these journals, and place you names inside them. You may use any writing tool you like, but it may not be crayon," said Ms. Fisher. Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow, I feel like a big girl writing in a journal. My name is Elaine Harrison, but I prefer to be called Ella. I like to dance, play, cheer, sing, hang out with friends, and the color gold. I don't know about anything else, but I do know the Ryan Evans is very cute, and I like him. The thing is, his sister is totally rude and bossy, and I completely cannot stand her. She is so arrogant, and she thinks she's 'the stuff' when in fact, she so totally isn't. She even gave me the perfect nickname to call her behind her back, 'The Ice Princess' and it suits her well, since she thinks she's a princess and she has a heart of ice, so totally makes sense, doesn't it?_

_I can't even understand how Ryan puts up with her; she's such a know-it-all and a meanie! However, Gabriella seems super nice, I like her already, and she's so pretty as well! But shy? I don't do shy. She should really boost her confidence level if she wants to be anything more than just a girl with potential. Kelsi, she's pretty awesome, her powers so totally rule, and I think that's really great for her. She is totally my kind of girl, sort of like Gabriella, except they are both just excessively shy for me to handle, I don't think they would be willing to go on stage with me for anything, not even popularity._

_Taylor's ability blew my mind, an actual genie? I guess I don't have to wait for that PSP much longer than just asking for it, lol. But, then again, it may not be as good as everyone says it is, so maybe that's not a good wish. Taylor just rocks, and that's not a joke, and I hardly ever say someone rocks. So yes, that was a compliment I just gave. However, who could dislike cheerleading so much? It's amazing how someone could be so cool, yet not like something so very awesome, and I still wonder why I think like this, but I also realized that doesn't matter much to me._

_I wonder how Zac is doing at the moment, and if Peter is OK. Peter is always getting into some sort of trouble, and in fact, still hasn't received his powers because of the fact he is always in trouble. I worry about Peter sometimes, because if he keeps acting up and never trying to do anything worthwhile, he may never get his powers in time for Witch University, because they only accept the best magical creatures! Moreover, he just doesn't seem to care that he may never get his powers at the rate he's going, because he just doesn't try or even stride to become anything, I just don't understand him when it comes to magic!_

_I still wish that something could change, even though I know nothing here will ever change, just like the sun will always rise and set each day, I can never get rid of my powers and be normal, and Peter never will try. All I know is that he is working on some 'project' that probably has nothing to do with even trying to get his powers at the moment, because everything requires practice, and he's just hanging around in his room everyday! Is that even normal behavior for a six year old, because I have seen a lot of six year olds who would prefer to be running around the park, doing whatever it is six year olds do instead of being inside their room everyday not doing anything._

_I guess not. Well, journal time is up, so I should get going now._

_Luv,_

_Ella_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi! I am Gabriella Montez, but I like to be called Gabi. It feels weird talking to a journal like it can even understand what I am saying, but whatever, it is really no big of a deal that you are not even a person to talk to, since you would keep thing private, right? Oh, wait; you cannot talk, can you? Sorry, I just forgot about that, and now you probably feel insulted. Wait, you do not have feelings do you? Sorry, I just keep rambling on about things that do not matter, and it just means nothing, so whatever I say really has no purpose to me, or even anyone else._

_Um, well I met these good friends that my mommy works with, and some from school, we're in this class for kids who are above standard Pre-K kids, which means something good, I guess. But we're in this small class, and I don't know why, but the teacher wasn't paying much attention to us while we were using our magic, so that's ok, I think, since mommy said no one who can't do magic should know about that. I don't understand what's going on, since I don't really like Ella's brothers, they didn't talk to me once, and I'm scared of the one who looked like he might be about five._

_In case you didn't realize, older boys scare me, since while Ella and I were talking, she said that older boys sometimes think about what you think and wonder if you would make a great girlfriend. I don't want to think about having a boyfriend at the age of three, that doesn't make any sense, and I also haven't met the right, well, um, guy, I suppose, since no one seems to like me much. I don't think I'll do well, but Tay seems pretty nice. What, why am I even writing in this thing? We aren't even being graded for it!_

_Well, actually, I guess you could say we technically are if you count participation grades, but I don't, since they are only about 3 of our final grade, but if we only have three assignments, then I guess that would be bad. I better calculate that, let's see… (3/100) (x/3), cross multiply, um, that would be 9, right, and divide by 100._

_That should be 0.09, I think. Yes, that's right, and I did that in my head, just so you know! I'm very proud that I can do complicated math problems inside my brain, just so I don't need paper and pencil. I also can do some other things, like read already, since it's fun! My mother sometimes gets mad though when I go through her college textbooks, since they aren't grade-level for me…_

_Oh well. Journal time's up! Better go._

_Luv,_

_Gabi_

* * *

_Um, hi. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kelsi Neilson, and, um, I'm a composer. I guess you could be put to good use. I'll write songs in you._

_Friends last forever,_

_Crushes last a day,_

_Never letting go of now._

_It's hard to believe_

_that only a way to find_

_a true friend is through a mask_

_but I did and it feels good._

_If only,_

_there was so much truth,_

_that no one ever lied,_

_never stole or cheated,_

_and that's a dream._

_It's hard to believe_

_that only way to find_

_a true friend is through a mask_

_but I did and it feels good._

_If only,_

_there was a way to see_

_through the mask at_

_the very start and in my heart,_

_I know what this means._

_It's hard to believe_

_that only way to find_

_a true friend is through a mask_

_but I did and it feels good._

_Because sure,_

_you always see someone else,_

_but are they true,_

_and why does it seem like that mask_

_is true?_

_It's hard to believe_

_that only way to find_

_a true friend is through a mask_

_but I did and it feels good._

_And why can't we see,_

_whenever that mask comes off,_

_a friend hides beneath and no one_

_knows._

_It's hard to believe_

_that only way to find_

_a true friend is through a mask_

_but I did and it feels good._

_The mask isn't on the friend_

_it's on me,_

_and I know that through this mask_

_I've never seen so much truth._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Um, hi. I'm Taylor McKessie, or as my friends call me, Tay. Well, uh, I don't really like the thought of someone being able to read this at any time, so I'll just write something different each time. I have a friend named Gabriella, but I like to call her Gabi, and Elaine is a very nice girl, but she's a little mischeivouis and I like the fact she told off Sharpie. I like to call Sharpay the Ice Princess, and she gave me the idea, just so you know!_

_Uhh, well, I can't really think of anything else. I don't have a crush on anyone, I don't like much of the people, and I really dislike writing. It hurts my hand, and I can feel cramps in my wrist. It hurts! Thank goodness, journal time is up!_

_Luv,_

_Tay_

* * *

_Dear Stupid Paper,_

_I'm not going to bother. I'm a guy, and guys don't write in journals! What is wrong with that teacher? I do like Ella, though. She's pretty!_

_Bye,_

_Ryan_

* * *

_Dear Autobiography,_

_I'm postive your going to be worth a lot when I'm famous, so I better place as much of my childhood into you! Sure, I may be named after a pug, but right now, I resemble it not at all! Elaine was so rude, and I don't understand her, she just doesn't get how famous I will be one day! Yes, I know, it's going to be a hard way to go up, but I won't worry about that right now! My stupid brother might share the spotlight right now, but soon I will be basking alone in the spotlight, and every eye will by on me!_

_So, you will be worth a fortune one day, and also, I do come from a small town, but right now, I'm rich with my parent's money. We live in this waterfront proprety, and it's so beautiful, and supposedly, we have a neighbor who has a girl my age, but I've never seen her, especially not at this school! But what if she is at this school? What if she's Elaine Harrison, even though the name of the girl who lives there is Marnie Piper, who was born the same day as Elaine, and has the same mother as her?_

_Wait, how can she, oh, right, her mother said Elaine was secretly Marnie Piper, the American Angelic Debutante, but I can tell you, there is nothing 'angelic' about her! She's downright evil, and I dislike her already, even though being friends with her would just so happen to get me on TV as a child star, so I'll pretend to like her right now. Until I am famous, I won't really be friends with her, but after I am, I'll thank her as one of my small town best friends who guided me to stardom, so I know that I will come off as a true friend._

_Aren't I super smart, even as a child? That Gabriella girl, she's just great, and I dislike good compitetion, so I am going to take her down, and be Elaine's friend, so that way I know my plan will work! I'll start off acting like Gabriella's friend, and then, after a period of time, I will destroy her, by telling her lies, and making sure she believes me, I might even get Ryan in this plan! It will make him think he's becoming a star with me, and he'll get to be near his crush, Elaine, and then I know everything can work out just fine, so I am going to be victorous!_

_luv,_

* * *

Um, nothing going on in my mind. Sorry.-Suzy

* * *

A/N: Yes, Sharpay is evil as a child. She's the first threat, but don't worry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionaire who would not be being kicked off the internet at 8:00 PM.

* * *

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List: 

InnocenceofBeauty

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

AColdSky

* * *

Elaine was playing the guitar in music class, and she loved the guitar in School's Out, and she was playing the guitar from that song. She was excellent, but she missed some notes because she hadn't learned those yet. Gabriella was watching Elaine, she was good, and then, she stopped, and she remembered a song she wrote. She started singing the words, sweet, but not a fully devoloped voice, so it wasn't as good as it was in the future. _"I spun around and there were, looking at me. I felt something more, it wasn't explained. I've never felt this way. So, just tell me, what do you think?_

_I don't know, these are the feeling I can't explain. I felt a connection, but more then something I know. So where is the light, an explanition, I think I'm going insane. There are more then just the obvious, more then anything I know. Ooo."_ She smiled, and everyone clapped at just the little tester of her song. Gabriella clapped hard, and Susan didn't know what to do, so she just smiled. Taylor clapped so hard, Sharpay looked mad. She wished that there was some way she knew something about her.

Instantly, she knew that she was the girl who lived next door.

* * *

A/N: This is very short, because I want you to be left hanging. What's Sharpay's reaction to that going to be?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be a millionaire who would not be being kicked off the internet at 10 or 11 PM.

* * *

We also have the same Prized Reviewer's List: 

Sami-Fo-Fami

-Millie Keane-

AColdSky

Ylene

risingstar9328

This chapter will explain why they go unnoticed about their supernatural powers. It will also explain a lot about how their powers work in a setting, and how they are used to show everyone up.

* * *

Elaine couldn't be happier, she finally had an audience for her music, but she felt like she was going to throw up. She really hates when she eats before she goes on stage, she knows it makes her sick! It started with Marnie, the American Debutante, when she was about 2, she was smiling and waving, and saying, "Yes, that's me!" and "Yeah, I'm America's Angel!" and her stomach felt bad. She didn't like the cameras flashing in her face, she was getting scared, and the cookies and ice cream didn't help either, so when the president came to introduce King George's daughter, Marnie Piper, she threw up all over her gandmother's dress and burst into tears. 

Luckily, it was her grandmother's, so she didn't mind, but it scared her for life, and she wished she didn't eat before she gone on-stage. She could feel herself already getting ready to throw up, and sure enough, she did, but luckily, all over Sharpay Evans. Sharpay shrieked so loud, the music teacher looked at them and Ms. Darbus let out a shriek, and called her sister in Albequerque, this was news! They could hear her sister shrieking, "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BIGGEST PRODUCTION YET, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?" "Sorry, sis, but one of my students threw up on some other girl," said Ms. Darubs.

Gabriella was shaking with silent laughter, it was so funny. The nurse came in, and looked at Elaine, and said, "Stage fright?" Elaine nodded, and Nurse Turk shook her head, and left with Sharpay. Elaine laughed too, she remembered it was embarrising with her grandmother, but on Sharpay it was hilarous. Taylor obviously thought it was hilarous as well. Kelsi was snickering along with Ryan, and Susan had tears of silent laughter coming down her face.

* * *

A/N: See, it was something Elaine did, it was also about the fact she threw up all over Sharpay in stage fright.


End file.
